freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FNaF3= Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction is the name of the fictional location in which Five Nights at Freddy's 3 takes place. The attraction is a replica of the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza located inside a local amusement park, meant to revive the decades-old urban legends that surrounded the establishment. Outfitted with old animatronic parts and suits, as well as dim lighting and true-to-life decor, patrons would walk through the building like a haunted house, reliving the nightmare of 30 years ago. On the player's first night, they are told that they themselves have become a sort of fixture to the attraction, working not only as an actual security guard at night, but also an actor during the day, alluding to the previous security guards that had once worked at the supposedly haunted restaurants. Up until the player's second night, however, the attraction was lacking any actual, functioning animatronics, that is, until they discovered an ancient relic from the restaurant's legacy. They continue their job for a few more nights. However, after completing their sixth and final night, the player is shown a news clipping that says Fazbear's Fright has burned down. It also says that this might have been caused by faulty wiring, or possibly even foul play. Appearance Fazbear's Fright consists of a collection of hallways and The Office, along with several large vents. Any of these areas can be viewed by the use of the Monitor, which is located on the right side of The Office. The establishment also appears to be quite large and well funded, boasting 15 cameras, not to mention multiple vintage animatronic heads and suits, including several seemingly-authentic remains from both the first and second game's pizzerias. In The Office, there is a Maintenance Panel to the left, containing buttons to allow the player to reboot the Audio Devices, Camera System, and Ventilation. These are typically viewed whenever the player experiences an error, which is displayed next to the function in question. History Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the current owners decided to cash in on the franchise's reputation by creating a horror attraction themed after the restaurant. After much investigation, several parts and scraps were discovered and salvaged, ranging from paper plate dolls to (what could be) an old Foxy head and many more, but the biggest find came when a fully suited animatronic, Springtrap, was found inside the boarded up Safe Room. The attraction was meant to function as a sort of "haunted house", with the clients entering through the north door and exiting out the south, passing right in front of the security guard's office. The player character was hired exactly one week prior to opening precisely to play the role of the security guard who would receive the clients at the exit. However, paranormal activity began to occur, ranging from hallucinations due to a malfunctioning ventilation system to Springtrap acting suspiciously and attempting to harm the player. The attraction never saw the light of day, as it burned down barely six days after the player commenced their tenure. Only a few scraps survived the fire, and were soon salvaged and auctioned off. Trivia *Fazbear's Fright is the first place the player works at that is not a pizzeria. *After beating Nightmare (Night 6), the player receives a newspaper informing that Fazbear's Fright burned down before opening to the public. The cause of the fire is unknown, but is hinted in Night 1's phone call to be a result of faulty wiring. **Notably, the newspaper says that the local authorities "have not ruled out foul play". This has caused some members of the community to theorize that someone, either the unnamed player character or a previous security guard, or even Springtrap himself, burned the establishment down to end the madness once and for all, knowing it would be blamed on the faulty wiring or any other miscellaneous problems the building was known to have. While this has some evidence in the game itself, it is mostly speculation. **Interestingly, the newspaper's unfocused segments are not the standard message seen in the newspapers of the past two games, but rather trivia about the franchise. This also applies to the newspaper clipping shown at the start of the game. ***If the newspaper clipping at the end of the game is brightened and edited, Springtrap's silhouette is found behind the Freddy Fazbear figurine. This leads to the possibility that Springtrap survived the fire and could have been sold in the auction. ****This is partly disproven in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. *Unlike the previous establishments, Fazbear's Fright has a visible entrance and exit on the Monitor, evidenced by CAM 01 and CAM 10. *Fazbear's Fright bears some resemblances to Saw: Alive, a horror-themed maze located in the British theme park, Thorpe Park. Both are walk-through horror mazes based on a popular horror story (though based on the Saw movie franchise as opposed to an urban legend), both use actors to enhance the experience (mainly to jump out and scare customers, which is likely what Springtrap was going to be used for) and ironically, both were gutted by fire during their operation (Fazbear's Fright before it opened, and Saw: Alive after). **However, Saw: Alive was rebuilt and operates to this day, albeit only on special holidays. *Unlike the first two games, no paycheck is received upon completing Night 5 and 6. Instead, it is replaced with an ending, either good or bad depending on whether the player completed the hidden minigames or not, and a newspaper saying that the horror attraction burnt down due to faulty wiring, respectively. *It is possible that Fazbear's Fright's destruction could be a nod to the infamous Sydney Ghost Train fire of 1979, which occurred in Luna Park, Sydney Australia. Both were horror attractions which burned down under mysterious circumstances. |-|FNaF: SL = makes a brief appearance in the final cutscene of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location after beating Golden Freddy mode set to V. Hard in Custom Night. As per the final newspaper clipping in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the attraction has been burned out and Springtrap still wanders its halls. Trivia *This is the first time that an actual title of a building has been revealed. |-|Gallery= Gameplay Locations FNaF3 Office.png|The Office, the central location for the game. CAM 01.png|CAM 01, the location's exit/enterence. Cam01NoLights.png|CAM 01, the location's exit, with the light off. CAM 02 Light On.png|CAM 02, a hallway. CAM 02 Light Off.png|CAM 02, a hallway, with the lights off. CAM 03.png|CAM 03. CAM 04.png|CAM 04, featuring Foxy's head. CAM 05.png|CAM 05, another one of the location's hallways. CAM 05, No light.png|CAM 05, another one of the location's hallways, with the lights off. SpringtrapCam06ALights.png|CAM 06. CAM 06.png|CAM 06 with the lights off. CAM 07.png|CAM 07. CAM 08.png|CAM 08, another one of the hallways. CAM 08 Light Off2.png|CAM 08, another one of the hallways, with the lights off. CAM 09.png|CAM 09, a dark hallway. CAM 10.png|CAM 10, the location's entrance/exit. Ventilation FNAF3EmptyVent3.png|CAM 11. FNAF3EmptyVent4.png|CAM 12. VentCAM13.png|CAM 13. FNAF3EmptyVent1.png|CAM 14. FNAF3EmptyVent2.png|CAM 15. Attractions Extra Springtrap 2.png|Springtrap, the main attraction and only animatronic of Fazbear's Fright. Transparent Toy Scraps.png|The box of spare parts within The Office. Freddy Poster.png|A poster of only Freddy found across the attraction. Bonnie & Freddy Poster.png|A poster of both Freddy and Bonnie found across the attraction. Chica & Bonnie Poster.png|A poster of both Bonnie and Chica found across the attraction. Miscellaneous Deblur.jpg|The Night 6 newspaper, made clearer. Note how the text around the outside of the newspaper is more visible. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Cutscene SLSpringtrap.png|Fazbear's Fright as shown in the final cutscene from Sister Location. Fazbear'sFright.png|The Background of Fazbear's Fright in Sister Location. FFCutsceneWood.png|The wood that surrounds the fright. FFCutsceneWind.png|One of the clouds that surrounds the fright. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Locations